The One And Only
by YassieAnn
Summary: Sebtana Santana & Sebastian , There friendship developes into something bigger. Includes, Raine.
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to have this as my first post, so comments are wanted! **

**This is after New Directions won, and when they and The Warblers are better with each other, and they have became good friends.**

**Thats pretty much it, so enjoy!**

Santana took a sip from her red cup, as she watched the other dance around the room. All the Glee kids were at Rachel Berry's house, with enough booze to last the year. Rachel, drunkenly, walked over to the latino, pulling her up to share a dance with a fellow friend. As she danced with Rachel there was a knock on the door.

Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian walked in with some other Warblers, and waved at everyone. Sebastian looked directly at the brunette smiling towards her.

'Hey Guys!' Blaine!' Rachel shouted as she leaped into the arms of the boy, she called her boyfriend. 'Hello Rachel, Hey guys' He said as he walked towards us, with Rachel in his arms.

Santana, gave a quick glance over at them, and then continued with her dancing to the music.

'Hi San' The warbler said with a smirk, 'Ohhh Hi there Seb!' She replied slightly tipsy, 'have a drink' She passed him a bottle of vodka whilst dancing. The tall boy took the bottle and drank most of it, before joining in with her.

'LETS PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE' Rachel shouted down the mic, as she spun, and then sat down next to Blaine. Sebastian took Sans hand and led her to the circle of people, and Rachel took her turn. As the bottle slowed down, Rachel blew it slightly, to face Blaine, as she then leaned over to kiss the overwhelmed boy. Then Santana spun. She watched the bottle spin, then for the tip up, to the person it was facing, and it was Sebastian. She paused for a moment, then went in and kissed him slowly. The moment there lips touched, sent fireworks down Santana's, warm body, taking, Sebastian scent with it. It was amazing. He was amazing, After a couple of minutes they got separated from one of the Warblers, his name, Nick. Santana remembered him, from when she saw Sebastian and the coffee shop.

'Okay, so um..I'm next' Nick stuttered as he spun the bottle, which landed on the short-haired golden beauty Quinn. They kissed quickly, but willingly. Rachel stood up.

'Okay, so what about KARAOKE?' everyone cheered, as Santana, crept out the crowd of screaming singers and on to Rachel's balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt someone behind her, 'Why are you out here?' Sebastian asked calmly, 'just need some fresh air and quite, its abit…Busy? In there' She chuckled, looking up at the stars. He stepped closer to her, 'The stars are beautiful at night', 'Sebastian Smythe, thinks something's beautiful? Am I hearing things?' Santana glanced at the boy, 'I think a couple of things are beautiful,' he smiled at her 'Nick?' she slurred out 'Are you two like dating or something?' 'I wouldn't say dating, We have feelings for each other' San looked down, feeling divested 'But I don't think there's anything really there, besides I have feelings for someone else,' He smiled calmly, even though his heart was beating at a hundred miles per hour, as he looked down at the stunning girl standing before him, and saw her shiver, automatically putting his jacket around her bare shoulders. Santana looked at him, letting the silence take over, looking into his brown eyes and getting lost in them, loving them for a reason she'll never know.

'OYEE YOU HOES, GET BACK INSIDE' Rachel shouted, and with a laugh, they both re-entered the room.

Rachel began her duet to Don't You Want Me Baby, with Blaine, as Puck, and Quinn where making out on the sofa, and everyone else was drunkenly dancing, Santana was amongst them. She danced her way to the table were there was various bottles of alcohol, and tripped over a lost shoe on the way. She got lifted to her feet, before she hit the floor. 'Are you okay San?' Sebastian asked worried, 'Maybe I should take you home' he held her tight wanting for a reply. 'No I'm fine, I just want to dance all night' she laughed. 'I'm taking you home San. Guys, Santana's had a bit too much, I'm going to take her home, so have fun' He waved goodbye as he pulled the brunette softly to his car and put her in the passenger seat. She whispered, 'thank you', and with a smile he replied 'no problem' Which was true, He was siting there driving to her house, Someone he had feelings for. I mean he was gay,..G.A.Y…GAY! And he was crushing over a girl that was too drunk to notice. They arrived at the Lopez house, as the cheerio got out, she felt a tug at her waist, its was Sebastian. 'Are you going to be okay?' she put her head inside the car, and whispered 'of course I am, don't worry about me' She smiled, not realising she was moving forward, until their lips joined. Heat ran over the girls body, she felt happy and excited. There where butterflies in her stomach she felt nervous for some reason, but she loved the feeling off the warblers lips on hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian was shocked, but continued kissing her. He had never experienced these types of feelings, not even for Nick, who he had to admit had a little crush on. But it was Santana, She made him feel like he was complete, he had someone there for him, to love. The new directioner moved away, 'Um..B-Bye Sebastian' she stuttered and dragged her weak legs into her house.

He sat in silence, remember the kiss they just shared and liking it, no loving it. Maybe I should leave, he thought to himself, I don't want to seem like some boy stuck on some girl, he was gay…nothing to it. He didn't love girls!

Santana walked quietly to her room, trying to avoid her father. She entered it and froze, at the sight of her dad. 'Why are you in my room?' She said, trying to hide the fact she was drunk, and doing a good job at it, well that's what she thought. 'Santana. Come to me.' She stood worried, and knew what was coming, but she had no other choice. She walked slowly to her father. 'Have you been drinking? I didn't tell you, you could go and get drunk!' He thumped his hand into her jaw, as she fell to the floor 'I-Im sorry, I-I…' Her voice was cut off as something long entered her mouth; he pushed her head down, causing the girl to gag. He tore the clothes from her body, he grabbed at her skin, crawled into her ribs, making it hard to breath. She slowly blacked out.

She turned her head to look at the clock. She was going to be late for school if she didn't get up soon. She lifted up, as a groan escaped her mouth, her body was aching in pain. It had happened so many times, but she never got used to the pain he caused her. She took a shower, put her cheerio uniform on, and covered the visible bruises on her body, then set off for school.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana stood at her locker, admiring her looks in her mirror as Brittany came to her 'So..um..San everyone knows about us and I was just wondering. A-are we dating?' She asked shyly, 'Its that's what you want B, then yes we are dating' the other fellow Cheerio squealed and hugged her girlfriend tight, 'I love you Santana' 'I love you too B' She grinned and watched as Brittany walked off.

Her phone beeped, she had got a message,

"Santana we need to talk about last night" This was the fourth time Sebastian had texted her, and she was avoiding him. He made her kiss him, he made her feel something for him. It was his fault she got happy over the thought of him. His fault. She paused wonder whether to continue avoiding him but instead replied

"What about it Meerkat? You dropped me home I was drunk, there was nothing else"

"Don't play dumb with me Santana, We kissed, remember, of course you do, I bet you loved our kiss, I'm surprised you haven't come over here and asked for another"

She rolled her eyes, she hated when Sebastian was cocky. I mean it's like he can read her mind, she really wanted to kiss him. No, She couldn't think like this, she was a lesbian and in love with Brittany, no one else.

"It was a kiss, get over it Sebastian, it won't happen again, because I love my girlfriend and I would never hurt her"

He didn't know what to say. He knew that Santana wouldn't have the same feelings, but he hoped and now all hope was gone, and he didn't know what to do.

Santana had been dating Brittany, for a week now, and she wanted to surprise her beautiful girlfriend and go and see her. She got dressed into something nice, and got a box of all marshmallow lucky charms, which were much better then chocolates or flowers according to the blonde. San got into her car and drove to her house. She parked up in front of B's house and let herself in with the key she had. She walked upstairs quietly, keeping it a surprise, and opened the door to her girlfriend's room. She froze. Brittany, lay half naked, with the shirtless Artie. There lips parted. 'S-San, You're not meant to be here, I'm sorry I-I' She ran, She ran down the stairs and into her car, reversing out of the drive as fast as she could and back home. She couldn't believe it, Brittany cheated on her. She cheated with that disabled freak. How could she do this!


	5. Chapter 5

She cried into her pillow, she was mad, angry but most of all, she was hurt. Hurt by someone she changed her whole life for. She sat up. Get a grip with yourself Santana, Your hot, and the sexiest thing in lima, You shouldn't be crying over some girl who clearly doesn't care about you, you should be partying and hooking up with some dude who is interested, and that's what she did, she changed into black leather shorts, and a white vest top, to show her curves, and bumps in all the right places, she finished her look with red lipstick, and jumped into her car.

When she arrived, most of the car park was full, but of course there was a place for her, like anywhere she goes. She parked up and walked inside the busy club.

It was dark, with rainbow coloured lights flying around the room, she sat at the neon bar and ordered five shots, without a care of what was in them and took them one after another, and got up to dance.

Sebastian grabbed at the boys top, whilst dancing with him and some other boy. He couldn't remember their names, not like it mattered anyway. He wasn't here for any type of long term relationship, just someone to get pleasure out of. He moved into the crowd looking for someone new to dance with, and he saw Santana, she was grinding against some dude whilst, grasping some girls boobs.

'Wow Santana, for someone who has a girlfriend, you sure like getting your hands full' Sebastian laughed as the brunette looked at him, and rolled her eyes, slowly removing her hands from the girls chest and standing up straight. 'What are you doing here Smythe? Since when was you into partying?' she stood watching him. 'I'm here to have fun and if we don't start dancing, people are going to start looking' He smirked and took Santana's waist. He wanted her so much but he had to control himself, like he's said many times, he's fucking gay. 'So where's your little princess B I hear you call her?' Santana put her arms around his neck 'Well I went to her house, seen her about to have a sex with this dude at my school and I left' 'why wasn't Santana sex good enough for her?' he pulled the girl closer, 'no, my sex is fucking awesome, you wouldn't know and you never will' she smirked and moved her hand to his lower back. 'Are you sure about that?' He slid a hand down to her ass, she placed her mouth to his ears 'yes I'm sure' Sebastian turned her face and kissed her.

Sebastian, pushed her back into the wall, kissing her more and around her body, She felt a small shock as the bruise her dad had caused was pressed on, but she was in a good place with him and he made the pain go away, 'Don't you think its abit public?' Santana questioned, he froze as he realised what he was about to do, 'Your right, I'm sorry I don't know what got into me, Text me tomorrow okay?' He walked straight through a line of dancers and left her standing alone.


	6. Chapter 6

She stood there feeling abandoned, then walked to her car. It felt so good kissing him, his tongue against hers, his body pressed into hers, him being hers. Santana was too drunk to be driving but she didn't care, she wasn't in the mood for thinking, I mean he just left her.

As she got into the house, her dad was watching TV. She started walking to her room. 'Santana, where have you been?' He asked in a dark voice,' Just out with…Brittany, I mean at her house' She replied. 'Don't lie to me' he got up and slapped her 'She came her to say sorry to you and she told me, that she found out you cheated on her before. Is that true?' 'No id never cheat on Brittany, if it was my own choice', She mumbled the last line, 'YOU TOLD HER WHAT HAPPENED?; He was crazy and he kept on screaming, he hit her again, she found a knife, and tried to stab him, But he just took it off her and stab her in the arm 'I WANT YOU DIRTY ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PATHETIC CHILD YOUR WORTH NOTHING TO ME! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES!' He walked back to the TV. And Santana went to her room.

She got a bag putting in her Cheerio uniform and any other clothes she could fit in but that wasn't a lot, and then she got anything else she could carry, trying to ignore the blood dripping from her arm. Then she ran out the house, she didn't want that man near her. She got to her car and it had been smashed up and broken. It wasn't driveable. She sighed and started walking she didn't know where to go. She couldn't go to Brittany's, it would be awkward, she couldn't go to Rachel's because she was probably making out with Blaine among other stuff, so she just had one person. Sebastian. He had told her his address last week; just in case she needs 'something' she rolled her eyes at the thought, and started walking towards his house.


	7. Chapter 7

She knocked on his door slowly, not sure of what was going to happen next. 'San?' he opened the door and looked at the wet girl in front of her, she had walked in the rain and all her clothes were wet and her hair was a mess. 'My..Dad kicked me out, I had nowhere to go…I'm sorry' She shivered, before he took her into his arms and closed the door, 'Are you okay?' 'yes?' she had tears in her eyes and shivered, 'come with me' He took her hand walked to his room, searching for something she could wear. He walked over to Santana with a long shirt, 'The bathroom is just there' he pointed to a door in his room, 'change into this and I'll dry your clothes for you' he smiled, 'thank you so much Seb' she went into the bathroom and changed. The top just barely covered her panties, but it was better than nothing, she put her hair up and walked out with the clothes she just changed out off. The Warblers mouth dropped, 'Where should I put these?' She asked 'I'll take them' he took the clothes of Santana, quickly put then in the dryer and came back into his room where Santana was sitting on his bed. 'You don't mind me, urh..Stopping here do you?' 'Of course not where else are you meant to go, you can stay here as long as you need to San' He sat beside her 'where am I going to sleep?' 'on the roof of my car, My bed obviously, Just because I'm a dude, doesn't mean you can't sleep in a bed with me, we are friends after all', she nodded with a smile, 'Thank you again for letting me stay with you, I'm so lucky to have you as a friend' 'I'm always here for you Santana, your awesome you deserve the best' She blushed 'thank you' He got up and pulled the cover back lying in the centre of his bed, and then patted a space for Santana, which she moved into straight away. He placed her arms around her, making her warmer. It made her feel safe like no one could hurt her, and then she heard her heart. It was beating so fast and the warm breath coming out of his beautiful lips.

She was beautiful, and she was there in his arms. He could have her right now, he could do anything to her, but he wasn't the type of guy to take advantage of someone he loved, if it really was love. But he couldn't help thinking about, how good her sex would be, and how he wished he could just get it her pants. She moves back slightly into him, her ass pushing into, something hard in Sebastian's pants. She giggled, 'You have urh..' Sebastian moved in embarrassment and covered his growing friend in his trousers, really he thought, it had to happen then.

Santana turned to him, and looked at the side of his head, 'don't be embarrassed, it happens Seb, I'm just happy that you think I'm sexy' she smirked. 'Actually I wasn't thinking about you' he replied what a lie and a bad one at that; she was always on his mind. She moves into him placing a hand on his leg, 'Your lying Smythe' He looked at the girl 'Okay, so maybe I was thinking about you no big deal,' he placed his hand on hers. She moved it towards the bulk in his trousers, then playing with the buttons on them. 'Lopez, why are you such a tease?' She moved her head with a smile 'because its fun'

They both wanted to get into each others pants for so long and here they were teasing and wanting with each other, Sebastian kissed her shoulder and placed a hand on her inner thigh and he moved his hand upwards, a moan ran from Santana's lips.

Santana took her phone from the bedside table, and took a glance at the time. She moved slowly out off bed, trying not to wake Seb up, and went to take a shower. Her clothes were downstairs, so she wrapped the towel around her, and made her way down, to then realise, Sebastian's parents were home. They looked straight at her as she shivered, and the Warbler walked up too Santana, then to his parents. 'Um..This is Santana' He mumbled


	8. Chapter 8

'Sebastian can we talk to you.' His mother instructed and walked into the kitchen. 'I'm sorry San, I didn't know they were going to be here, wait in my room and I'll get your stuff, won't be too long' He kissed her on the cheek, and followed his mother and father into the kitchen.

'You didn't tell us you had company Son' His father announced a little too loudly for just Sebastian to hear. 'I thought you was staying in New York for a couple more days I wasn't expecting you…''Sebastian! That's no excuse! You shouldn't just bring random girls into our house! We have just got used to the fact our son is gay, we don't need you playing games with us.' His mom argued.

'Just here me out okay! Her father….He isn't a nice man okay. And she needed a place to stay, look she's just a friend and I couldn't leave her outside to freeze, you can understand that can't you?' He stood looking between his parents with his arms crossed. He wasn't sure what was going through his parents minds, but he knew they didn't exactly like the thought of him being gay and if there was someone to change how he felt towards boys, they would jump for the chance. 'Yes we understand Sebastian, but next time you introduce someone make sure they are fully clothed' his fathered rubbed his head and sat at the table as their son collected all of Santana's clothes and made his way upstairs.

'What did they say?' San bite her lip as she took the clothes of Sebastian and started to change into them. 'Everything's fine, I think they like the idea of my being here with a girl to be truthfully honest' 'Well that's good I think, sorry if I caused any trouble' She sat on the end of his bed and put her head in her hands still feeling embarrassed 'You didn't San, its okay' she looks up as he pulls her into a hug.

Santana walked into the choir room and took her seat, just as Mr Schue entered. 'So guys, let's all make our way to the auditorium I have a surprise?' He questioned and made is way out the door with a smile on his face. There was music coming from the auditorium and as everyone made their way in, you could clearly see the red and navy uniform of The Warblers. 'So seen as we only have Blaine, Sam, Artie and Rory with us, and I was, planning on have a duel' Santana smiled at the word Sebastian once used 'I thought the Warblers could help out on the boys side' 'But Mr Schue, that's not fair, there is going to be more boys now, which would be an unbalance to our vocals and…' 'Rachel, are you saying you that you already give in?' Sebastian smirked as she shook her head. 'Oh no. We will .Down' She stomped as she took a seat on the front row along with the rest of the girls as the boys decided on a number.


	9. Chapter 9

The Warblers took their places across the stage as Finn and the rest of the guys entered the stage and took their places between them and the music began.

Ooooooh, Ooooooh, Ooooooh, Ooooooh

Sebastian steps forward as the group start side stepping, and humming,

My heart is racing,

She puts her hands on mine,

I feel them shaking,

I look into her eyes,

He looks at Santana, singing the words straight to her,

And I tell her that it's gonna be alright,

And I'm never ever gonna make you cry,

He then joins in with the side steps as Finn takes centre stage

I'll fix your broken heart,

I'll make it beat again,

Taken over be Blaine with a slide as he sings to Rachel, and her cheeks start to redden,

I'll never let you down, on me you can depend,

And I tell her that we'll always be this way,

Everyday she's the one that makes me wanna say,

Then they all join in,

(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)

You're taking over me!

(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)

I'm in ectasty,

(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)

I just can't believe the love, the love, the love,

It's taking over me!

The love, the love, the love,

It's taking over me!

If I close my eyes, I can see your smile,

I can hear the laugh, I loved and I can't get enough,

I can pull you closer in a moment, just like this,

I can stop the world, with only just your kiss,

Some of the boys decided to bring the girls up for a dance, and as soon as Wez goes for Santana, Sebastian quickly takes her and dances as they all sing the next lines,

(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)

You're taking over me!

(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)

I'm in ectasty,

(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)

I just can't believe the love, the love, the love,

It's taking over me!

The love, the love, the love,

It's taking over me!

Touch my skin with your body,

Love is taking over me,

Touch my skin with your body,

Love is taking over me!

(Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo)

You're taking over me!

All the girls went into loud applause as the boys took their bows and left the stage. They took there places with Rachel at the front. And the music began

We all got lonely days

Get stuck in a phase

I can see the sun is shining bright

Right on through the haze

They all started dancing just behind Rachel,

I complain and say

Is this really my life

Now that I'm over you and I'm sober too

I can finally feel alive

Santana replaced Rachel and began singing, whilst looking towards Brittany slightly,

But I won't give you my heart

Cuz it don't break twice

Then she sang out and smiled to Sebastian while the others danced,

Just to let you know let you know

And if you play the part

And play it real nice

Maybe I'll let go

I'll let go

They then moved in together and sang slightly swaying and spun out

I'm sure you'll tell me

Anything under the sun

Like how you think

I'm special and the only one

Cuz normally I'd probably

Just get up and run

But you're looking

So damn good to me under the sun

They made a circle and took turns going into the middle and doing a dance and singing a line or two each,

Are we on the same page

Don't need to play

All these games just to get a little

Feel the sunshine on my face

And I got paid today

Is this really my life

Now that I'm over you and I'm sober too

I can finally feel alive

But I won't give you my heart

Cuz it don't break twice

Just to let you know let you know

And if you play the part

And play it real nice

Maybe I'll let go

I'll let go

They all stood at the front of the stage and stepped to the sides whilst singing,

I'm sure you'll tell me

Anything under the sun

Like how you think

I'm special and the only one

Cuz normally I'd probably

Just get up and run

But you're looking

So damn good to me under the sun.


End file.
